A Cottage Fairytale
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: What if Bella had a sister and both of them were living in a cottage in the middle of the Cullen hunting grounds?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

**~A POV~**

**Mommy Bella smiled as I played with my dollie Claire. She's named after my Mommy Claire. Mommy Claire died a long time ago along with Papa Charlie leaving Mommy Bella and I by ourselves. Not that I mind though. Mommy Bella taught me the rules shortly after Mommy Claire and Papa Charlie died. **

**If I heard, sensed or smelled anything strange I was to hide. Mommy Bella said we couldn't be seen & that Papa Charlie said that to Mommy Bella. I was playing with Claire when I looked up to see Mommy Bella. "Mommy Bella." I said getting her attention. "What is it my Angel?" Mommy Bella asked. **

**Mommy Bella called me that because she said I was like an angel sent from Heaven and God had given her the greatest task; to take care of me. "I love you." I told Mommy Bella. "I love you too Angel." Mommy Bella said kissing the top of my head. We were outside and Mommy Bella was getting us water from the pretty creek that was near our cottage. Suddenly Mommy Bella went stiff.**

"**What's wrong Mommy Bella?" I asked. "Nothing Angel. I saw a squirrel on our branch. How about you look for it." Mommy Bella said. Then I sensed it. 7 other vampires. I quickly climbed to our branch. **

**No one had found us since Mommy Claire and Papa Charlie died. I was able to see the vampires when they got to Mommy Bella. Three had blond hair, one had short black hair, one had brown hair like Mommy Bella, one had lighter hair and one had bronze colored hair. All of them had gold eyes which meant they ate like Mommy Bella. Why wasn't Mommy Bella leaving?**

**One of the males with blond hair started talking. "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme, daughter Rosalie, her mate Emmett, my daughter Alice, her mate Jasper and my son Edward." the man said. One of them had my name! Then I saw Claire laying on the ground and remembered that Mommy Bella didn't like me leaving her on the ground. I quickly climbed down the tree to get Claire.**

"**Angel sweetie, please go back. I don't know if we can trust them yet." Mommy Bella said. "Sorry Mommy Bella. I saw Claire on the ground & I know you don't like it when I leave her on the ground. Mommy Bella, they have gold eyes. Papa Charlie said we could trust the vampires with gold eyes." I said looking at Mommy Bella. "Angel, Papa Charlie said some could be trusted. Some might act nice but we don't know if they are or not. Please go back Angel. Please baby. Do it for Mommy Bella." Mommy Bella said. "Ok Mommy Bella. One of them has my name! I thought I was the only Alice in the entire world!" I said stretching my arms as far as possible to show how big the world was. Mommy Bella smiled as I climbed up the tree with Claire in my hands this time. **

"**Who are you?" the girl with blond hair said a little coldly. "I am Isabella Swann and the little girl is my baby sister Alice Swann." Mommy Bella explained. "Then why did she call you Mommy Bella?" the blond questioned. "Because our father Charlie and her mother Claire were killed so she is my daughter now." Mommy Bella said. "Mommy Bella, I want the Blondie to go. She's not nice." I said making most of the vampires laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" I asked offended. "The fact you called Rose Blondie." the one with brown hair said. Blondie or Rose, whichever they called her snarled at the tree I was in and I started to whimper, frightened. "You hurt my baby in any way & you die." Mommy Bella said guarding my tree. The girl still snarled.**

"**Rose, this is totally uncalled for. She's just a little girl and doesn't know who's who since Carlisle didn't point to us when he said our names." the one with brown hair said. "I'm not a little girl! I'm 15 years old thank you very much." I said pouting. I hate when people call me a little girl. "You shouldn't call her a little girl. She's right when she said she's 15. My baby and I are half vampires. Not totally human so we wont die of old age but not totally vampire so we still have blood, our hearts still beat and we still grow. Or at least I did since I was done growing when Dad and Mom were killed by the Volturi because of a gold eyed vampire named Irina who claimed my baby was an immortal child and they didn't hesitate to kill Mom and Dad to see if the vampire was telling the truth or not. Alice hadn't grown to her full age appearance and the event did something so she stayed in the 4 year old physical stage but her mind still grew like it was supposed to but she is still like a child." Mommy Bella explained. The vampires hissed at the mention of the Volturi except for the blond who called himself Carlisle and the light haired female. **

"**Dears, do you want to stay with us?" the light haired female asked. "Yes please ma'am. I want my Angel to have the best life that's possible." Mommy Bella said. "Angel you can come down now." Mommy Bella added. "Mommy Bella, does that mean I get a new Papa, Grandmommy, uncles and aunties?" I asked. "Possibly Angel. If you want to call them those names." Mommy Bella said. **

"**Thank you Mommy Bella." I answered with a big grin. I grabbed Blondie and the black haired girl. "Wanna see my room! It's big! Mommy Bella made a lot of my toys and my bed. She's good with making stuff out of wood and other things like that. She unraveled one of Mommy Renee's silk dresses and made me a pretty dress. I'm only allowed to wear it on special times though." I said. "This is my family. Here's Papa Charlie, Mommy Bella as a little girl, Mommy Claire and baby me. They have their own cottage too! Isn't that cool." I said as I took out a dirty Claire. "Oh no! I need to clean Claire. Claire's all dirty and her dress could get ruined." I said looking at Claire.**


	2. Important! Please Read!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

alice-in-wonderland-22


End file.
